Time Travelling Lovers
by misty1986
Summary: Two lovers stuck back in time to find out the truth behind the lies. Could time bring them together or drift them apart further? Bangel
1. Chapter 1

**Time Travelling Lovers**

**Chapter one: If I could have you…**

**Summary: The moment she knew she lost him was when she read he was getting married. Running to make sure he knows the truth Buffy Summers never thought she'd be one day actually showing Angel the truth behind her lies. Now both of them are stuck in a time too familiar to each other and must find any means of getting back to their future selves. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: The characters used are from Buffy verse, created by Joss Whedon. So don't sue! **

* * *

9.15am 25TH September 2010 New York (Message to Willow Rosenberg)

If things could get worse… I'd either be dead or really badly hospitalised. Honestly… I'm not over exaggerating… ok, maybe a little. Will, I don't know what to do. He's going to marry her tomorrow. I'll loose him forever… Please help!

Love Buffy.

* * *

10.37am 25TH September 2010 New Jersey (Message from Buffy Summers)

Buffy…

I'm sure its not that bad. You have moved on as well… I'm sure its just the fact that his getting married before you that upsets you. Please don't dwell on it… And please, Please, PLEASE don't do anything stupid.

I'll see you over the weekend.

Love Will.

* * *

12.42pm 25TH September 2009 New York (Message to Willow Rosenberg)

Will….

It's not that simple… My instincts are telling me I should be the one walking down the aisle with him… Not HER! I feel so lost!

I'm going to see him… I'll leave work early and catch him at his house.

Wish me luck!

Buff

* * *

12.47pm 25TH September 2009 New Jersey (Message to Buffy Summers)

Buffy…. Pick up your phone! Please don't go and see him! You'll just make it worse!

* * *

1.02pm 25TH September 2009 New Jersey (Message to Buffy Summers)

Buffy! Where are you? Please pick up!

* * *

2.09pm 25TH September 2009 New Jersey (Message to Buffy Summers)

I'm driving down to see you. Please be ok…

* * *

"Where are you?" Angel hollered down the phone as he stood in front of a wall sized mirror looking at the last finishing touches going on his tux.

"I'm coming mate, damn traffic holding me up." Spike answered back as he tried to squeeze through the streets of Manhattan trying to reach his best friend on time.

"You should've left earlier." Angel said as he squeezed his hands in to fists.

"I should also have gotten a best friend with more patience. Chill mate! I'm coming… I can see the building now… See you in a bit." Spike snapped his mobile phone shut and pushed it back in to his coat pocket as he's eyes desperately searched for parking. Behind a red Ford Escort he found a space barely big enough to fit his McLaren but it would have to do. He squeezed into the parking space and looked around for parking restrictions… There was none. He finally grabbed his folders and got out the car, switching on the car security with a click of the e-Keys Spike headed towards La Riaz's Tux, a store famous for their clientele and their quality. Spike had to hold up his folders over his head to avoid the sleeting rain and ran into the store.

Angel stood in front of the mirror eyeing his reflection. Angel's eyes lingered at every detail of the black, tight fitted tuxedo with diamond cuff links. The suit worth just under $20,000. Something he would probably wear once before sending it off to some charity auction to be sold off to raise money for orphans or build houses for homeless… He had lined up for many causes over the years and now they just seemed like one big black hole in his never ending bank account. But he still gave to the charities… Angel remembered, thinking back to why he started giving. Someone once told him, "If you don't give any the other person wouldn't either…" He smiled as the odd thought crept up to him on a time like this.

"Ok… I am here your liege!" Spike shouted running into the dressing room and throwing his files on the desk near by. "Err… Don't we look nice today?" Spike said sarcastically.

"You're late." Angel said, still looking at the mirror but now his focus was set on Spike who stood behind him. The two men looked like models for an Armani suit add. Spike, always clean shaved, had his dark grey suit on with light grey tie. His blonde hair was gelled back and his vapid blue eyes blazed out. Spike worked for Angel as a legal advisor for his corporation. Spike, whose father lived in London and mother who resided in New York, he spent most of his summers in London and after graduating high school he left his mothers home to study his legal studies in London with his dad. Although the two met when they where in high school their friendship never flittered over business matters and today Spike had shown up, an hour late to the tailors to fill out the best man duties for his only best friend; Angel. Angel was a world renowned entrepreneur, having his finger in every pot, from owning beach resorts to managing international legal contracts. He's net worth was slightly over $6.4 billon and although a bachelor he was set to marry Darla Woods, his girlfriend of six months and a former model (she has given up her career once the wedding date had been set).

"I know I'm late… My damn boss had me look at the Wilson's agreement again. I swear one of these days I will quit his damn firm and start my own company." Spike said sarcastically as he took of his own suit coat and tried on the one he had gotten made for tomorrow.

"Ha! Very funny!" Angel replied back. Spike looked up and winked as his best friend as he tried to stretch out his arms to see how fitting the suit was for him.

"Why are we here? I thought the suits fitted us perfectly last week… Unless if you're wondering if I have put on weight?" Patting his stomach Spike grinned and said, "Which I doubt, so what is it mate?"

Angel sighed and started taking off his suit. "Nothing… Just wanted to be sure." Angel handed the suit coat back to one of the stores assistants and started to undo his cuff links.

"Right… This wedding is really getting to you isn't it?" Spike asked as he took the chair nearest to him and faced Angel. He saw the assistant handling Angel's coat and signalled for a drink.

"No… No… Of course not. I'm happy to be marrying Darla. She's perfect. Beautiful, sexy, smart…" Angel sighed, "Knows what she wants in life."

"Your bored with your future wife's description? That's not a good sign mate."

"I'm not bored… I'm just…" Angel looked around and saw the assistant bringing in a glass of water. He waited for her to serve Spike before he asked to be left alone with his best friend for bit. The assistant nodded and slid out the room, closing the door. "Do you believe in soul mates?"

"Soul mates…? Hmmm…. No…. I don't believe in that concept. I do believe in Hallmark making a lot of money on that concept though!" Spike replied as eased back on his chair.

Angel shook his head and said, "I believe in soul mates. One person out there made for me… only for me. I believe we spend our lives finding this one person and when we do our lives twine together… We're complete."

"Did you buy a hallmark card before coming here? Or have you got stocks in that company now?"

"Spike! I'm being serious!" Angel walked to the chair on the opposite wall from Spike's chair. He sat down and put his elbows on his knees as he held his head in his hands.

"Why did you ask Darla to marry you?" Spike asked as he watched his friend worry. He wanted to remind Angel for his decision and hoped Angel's hope would rise thinking of the reasons behind his love for Darla.

"I didn't."

"What? But you said…"

"I didn't. You read the papers before I could get to you, remember?" Angel looked up at Spike.

Frowning, Spike looked at Angel, "Did Darla ask you?" Angel nodded. "Why did you say 'yes'?"

"I guess, you know, turning 30... I thought it was right… to marry her… No… it wasn't just that. She's a nice person. She knows how to handle me."

"You mean control you?" Spike interjected.

"No… No one controls me. I selected the dates, I agreed to marry her, I even insisted on the prenup!" Angel hot back.

"The prenuptial she had to accept, although looking at the contract with this marriage she would defiantly be richer than she is right now."

"The marriage wont end! This is forever, that's the whole point!"

"Ok… ok…" Spike raised his arms to pretend a defensive shield… "This marriage will last, you have found your soul mate, which in my opinion is quite ironic as she doesn't have a soul…"

"Spike!"

"haha! Ok…ok…" Spike laughed and said, "After tomorrow you will be complete. You'll be happy… You will have the love of your life in your arms as the world watches you in awe."

Angel looked down on the floor feeling worst than before after what Spike had said. Love of his life… Was Darla really that to him? He hadn't thought of anyone like that in many, many years…. Not since… Well… that was then… Darla probably is the love of his life. Probably….? Certainly…? No…. She probably is, right?

"Yeah… you're right. I'm just getting cold feet." Angel tried to excuse his behaviour.

Spike laughed and said, "Listen mate, not that you need it but just in case… I'll have a Bentley outside the church… You know… just in case the soulless bitch burns on the holy ground and you have to do a runner… or something!" Spike roared with laughter making Angel smile.

"Shut up Spike!" There was a knock at the door before the door opened to permit the assistant in.

"Mr Connor, there's a lady outside waiting to see you. She said it's urgent…" The assistant looked from Spike to Angel before continuing, "Her name is Miss Summers." Both Spike and Angel froze on the spot. They glanced at each other as they remembered the name instantly.

"He'll be out in a bit, tell her to wait." Spike said stonily. The assistant nodded and walked out the room leaving the two friends there looking quizzically at each other.

"Buffy?" Angel whispered. Angel took one big step towards the door before Spike stepped in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked.

"Buffy's outside." Angel redundantly replied.

"And let her stay there." Spike's voice hardened as he tried to keep his best friend in the room.

"It's urgent…. The assistant…"

"Said so…" Spike finished off Angel's sentence before continuing, "So what? That ship's sailed. You dumped her remember?"

"But that was in high school."

"Exactly! It was over a decade ago… She probably heard about your wedding and your net worth… Nearly everyone read the 'Times' article on your life and now she wants a bit of attention. Fucking hell, mate… Don't you remember what she put you through… all those lies?"

Angel looked past Spike before realising the truth in those words. The memories came rushing back. The last memory stung like hell. Angel remembered the last lie Buffy told him… She stood outside his house and told him she was going away to stay with her cousins for the weekend… But in truth she was spending the weekend in a love shack with her best friend; Xander.

Angel looked down and nodded in agreement to Spike. "You're right… She's a bitch… But I cant just leave her outside… Let me go and see what she wants…. I'll set her straight if she tries something." Angel pushed past Spike and made his way towards the dressing room exit.

* * *

Outside the store the wintry weather really tolled into Manhattan. The rain came sleeting down as Buffy tried to wrap herself in her cardigan. She didn't want to stand inside the tailor's. Everything was way to expensive and all the staff knew she couldn't even afford the cufflinks in the store so they eyed her like a creature from the sewers.

Buffy felt her phone vibrate constantly in her cardigans pocket but she ignored it. She knew if she picked up she would back down from what she came here to do. Buffy watched every car on the road drive by in a hurry. After fifteen minutes of waiting in the rain, Angel came out, he had changed from his tux to his normal work clothes; Armani black suit with grey tie. Angel carried a long umbrella which he opened once he stood outside on the road. His eyes focused on Buffy, who he hadn't seen since he left high school.

"Hi…" Buffy breathed out amazed at how much Angel had changed since she last saw him.

"Hello Buffy." Angel said with a small smile.

"You look… Timely." Buffy walked up to Angel, although she didn't dare to come under his umbrella she was close enough to be able to smell him.

Angel smiled curtly back at Buffy and waited few seconds before he could ask her what he really wanted to know. "Why are you here Buffy?"

Buffy let out her breath almost like she was punched in the stomach… Unsure what to do now she started rambling. "I… I don't know… I wanted to see you… I guess…. No, it's not just that. I heard you were getting married… Well, not actually heard, more like I read it somewhere and I was shocked, then I was surprised that the news had an effect on me, then it all started me thinking…"

"What do you want Buffy?" Angel asked sternly, ensuring he doesn't get caught up in her rambles again.

"I… Nothing…. No, I don't want anything." Buffy licked her lips, suddenly aware of her thirst. "Angel… I have always… Well… Since you left school there was always some unfinished business between us. I never understood what happened between us then but something did happen to make it go wrong. Don't you think?" Buffy looked up hopefully into Angel's dark eyes.

Angel smiled and shook his head. "You're some piece of work, Buffy Summers." Buffy looked at Angel, losing all hope that this plan of hers was likely to make her happy. "You have some nerve to show up like this… a day before my wedding day even. Fucking hell, Buffy! What did you think was going to happen? You make this speech and I jump for joy that you've thought of me after all these years?" Buffy shook her head as tears started to form in her eyes. "Oh… Don't cry… you and me both know fake tears have no effect on me! You want to know what I really think about our time together? I think that I must have been very inebriated during my school years to even find you attractive! I think that the only time I was able to see sense was when I dumped you… I, Buffy Summers, have never regretted that decision." Angel stopped from saying anything further and looked down at Buffy as she shook her head and cried in front of him. "You're creating a scene… It's best that you go now." Angel waited a few seconds to make sure Buffy heard him before turning to leave.

"No!" Buffy grabbed his arm and forced him to stand in front of her. "You did this last time… You blamed me for everything that went wrong… Not once did you try and seek the truth!" Buffy's voice grew as she tried to hear herself from the sleeting rain and her own drumming heart beat that pounded her ears.

"I did find out the truth! Everything you ever told me was a lie… Was always a lie…" Angel gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back his anger.

"Yes… I lied! I'm sorry!" Buffy wiped her tears as she tried to get herself heard, "If I could go back in time I would and make it right. But I didn't lie…"

"What?" Angel roared back as a truck drove past them droning out Buffy's voice.

"I said…! I didn't lie to hurt you… I had to protect myself." The rain started to come down harder and for some reason the police siren started to go off. The wind was pushing Buffy and Angel in all directions, the umbrella Angel was holding couldn't stand against the wind and kept folding out of shape.

"You protected yourself so well that everyone else in your path were the ones who got destroyed!" Angel screamed back.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know… I was young!" Buffy screamed back as another truck drove past them, splashing road side water near their feet.

"That's not an excuse! I was left to recover the damages!" Angel scream back.

"The last thing I wanted to do was…" Another set of sirens made it hard for Buffy to hear herself. "The last thing I wanted… Was to hurt you!"

"Well you did. Buffy… You hurt me and I spent years getting over you… I don't want you back… ever!"

"But…" Buffy let go of Angel and looked down at her feet. "I didn't mean to hurt you. That wasn't how it was suppose to end."

"How was it suppose to end?" Angel screamed back. A low ringing in their ear started to make it more difficult for them to hear, they thought another police car was driving past and so didn't bother to look away from each other.

"It wasn't suppose to end at all." Buffy cried out, baffled at her own honesty. "Look…" A harsh wind pushed Buffy onto Angel but he stopped her from falling without letting her get any close. Buffy pushed back her hair from her face and wiped the tears and rain drops from her cheeks. "I was so alone then, I didn't know what was right or wrong… I just did what I thought was best."

"Buffy, I've had enough." A loud roar of lightening was heard from distant. Angel looked up at the blackening grey sky and wondered how long he had been out here for it to already go dark. "I'm going inside and you **need **to go home! I'm getting married tomorrow, you need to accept that and let it all go. It's been so long, you have to let it go…" Angel turned to leave and said, "You really need to move on." Another flash of lightening, but this one was closer, it lighted up everything in a white glow. Angel looked up and felt the rain pouring down on his face. His umbrella know bent out of shape and almost useless so he threw it away before opening the tailors door.

"I wish… I wish I could forget it all!" Buffy shouted back making Angel stop in his tracks. "But I cant, I keep wishing…. I keep wishing I could do it all again!"

Angel shook his head slightly and looked back at Buffy, "So do I." Another flash of lightening, and everything stopped for a split second. Angel saw Buffy disappear in the white glow. There was no sound, no rain, almost like the clouds themselves fell onto earth. Angel and Buffy breathed in the cold, icy air and they searched for each other and the New York surrounding them that was there only a second ago. A sound was heard, in the distant, almost like a train was approaching from the far. Tracks from the far were heard, the motion of it getting closer, Buffy and Angel looked around as they tried to see where the sound was coming from… Soon the sound grew louder and louder until they both couldn't stand it and covered their ears. Then, as if someone switched of the light everything went dark, all noises stopped and complete blackness surrounded the two. Another second ticked by and train roar came back. The white glow was back but sharper, blinding the two in its lights. The train's sound grew harsh and screeched in their ears until it felt like the train was right beside them. Then with another snap, everything was gone.

* * *

Buffy felt like she had been hit by a car. She laid still trying to feel each limp, then each finger and toe, then reaching her hands to her face (realising how sore each of the muscles in her body felt) she touched her face. Everything seemed to be in place. Sunlight was glazing her face but Buffy refused to open her eyes. She breathed in the warm air. She was hot, not by her own body heat but by the temperature around her. Buffy then slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the ceiling, a cream coloured room surrounded her. She couldn't recall where she was. She turned towards where the sun light was coming in and saw a window, barely covered with curtains letting in the warm sun. Buffy tried to remember what had happened. She was there with Angel… They were shouting, a lot of shouting! It was raining… then everything goes a little hazy. Buffy touched her head and closed her eyes. She tried not to panic and started counting to 10.

"Buffy! Get up, or else you'll be late for school!"

Buffy's eyes flew open and she sat up on her bed, "Mum?"

* * *

Reason behind this story: I had a strange dream about this story line which I thoguht suited these two characters perfectly. So I started writing it. It's a short story. Please let me know what you guys think. Read and review as always.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: My disguise is myself**

**Summary: The moment she knew she lost him was when she read he was getting married. Running to make sure he knows the truth Buffy Summers never thought she'd be one day actually showing Angel the truth behind her lies. Now both of them are stuck in a time too familiar to each other and must find any means of getting back to their future selves. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: The characters used are from Buffy verse, created by Joss Whedon. So don't sue! **

* * *

"Buffy are you awake?" Joyce shouted from the kitchen. Upstairs, Buffy sat on her bed as she recognised her old bedroom. She remembered every haunting detail of it. Buffy slowly got out of bed, her muscles still sore she crept up to her closet mirror. Taking in a deep breathe she stepped up to the mirror and looked at herself in the reflection… Standing in the mirror was a slim, tanned, blonde girl. A girl, not the 28 year old woman Buffy is but a much younger version of her. Buffy touched the mirror and followed each line of her face and body, "This can not be for real…" She whispered. Buffy screamed, venting out her anger and hoping the loud scream might wake her up.

"Buffy what's wrong?" Joyce shouted from down stairs.

Once Buffy stopped screaming she tried to take in deep breathes.

"Buffy, honey you ok? Do you want me to come up?" Joyce said, now much closer to Buffy, who assumed that Joyce must be standing in the corridor or staircase.

"Yes… I'm ok…." Buffy looked down at herself. She stood in her old teenage selves body, wearing baby pink shorts and matching vest. She ran her fingers through her blonde, tangled hair… The length was short with bangs.

"This cant be happening… This isn't real… I'll wake up soon." Buffy said to herself as she looked around her old room. She squeezed her eyes shut and muttered, "Please wake up, please wake up, please please, please…" Pleading turning to begging, Buffy started to cry, "Please wake up!" When she opened her eyes nothing had changed. She was still in her old room, still in her teenage body and still unsure of what happened.

"Ok, think… Buffy think!" Buffy spoke in a third person trying to take some action in the out of control situation. Buffy stood up and started pacing. "What happened… What happened… I was with Angel… We were arguing and it was raining… Raining a lot actually. It got really loud, too loud for even New York…" Buffy closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened, 'I remember the lightening, a lot of it, blinding lightening… then… nothing.' Buffy thought. 'What happened after the lightening?' Buffy sat down on the edge of her bed again and put her hands.

"Buffy! I'm getting **really **late!" Joyce shouted again.

'Well… I cant sit here and wait to be taken back to New York.' Buffy got up and started going through her old clothes. Everything was there, even her favourite jeans that were accidentally given to a charity shop by her future step dad.

* * *

Buffy wore black jeans and a white t-shirt with black trainers. She tied her hair back, although few of her bangs still danced around her face. With no make up on Buffy headed down stairs to see her mum. Standing at the kitchen door, Buffy watched her mother's back, as she put files together.

"I'm ready." Buffy said gravely, as she waited for her mother to turn around. Joyce turned around slowly holding few files in her hands.

"Finally! Get in the car, I'll lock up." Joyce didn't take her eyes off her files, unaware of Buffy's tears. Buffy took the car keys from the front door table and left her old house. Outside she wiped her tears and looked up at the blue sky.

Talking to herself she said, 'This is some cruel joke the universe is playing on me.' Buffy unlocked the car door and got in, waiting for her mother.

* * *

Outside the Sunnydale High School, Joyce and Buffy sat in their family car looking at the school and its students.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Joyce asked again.

"I'm fine… I'll see you at home, ok?" Buffy replied avoiding eye contact from her mum. Concerned at her daughters detachment Joyce frowned and leaned over to kiss Buffy on her cheek. Buffy flinched at the contact, something even Joyce took account off.

Buffy got out the car, said goodbye to her mum and walked to her school without looking back at her mum. At the school's entrance Buffy stopped to stare at her old school. She took a deep breath in and walked inside, 'I cant believe I'm here again!' Buffy thought as she went inside her old school. Inside, the school was packed with students discussing homework, music, movies…the classic tales. Buffy ignored them and tried to think what year it could be and where her locker would be.

"Buffy!" The same old familiar voice shocked Buffy with its violent closeness and it's shouter's tight embrace. Xander held Buffy from behind and said, "How have you been?" He let go of her and turned her around. Buffy shocked at first, remembered how much she loved her best friend. A friendly face was just what she needed. Buffy hugged Xander tightly and whispered, "I'm so happy to see you."

"Wow, Buff, I love the welcome, could get use to this." Xander said as he hugged her back. Buffy let go of Xander and smiled back.

"Sorry, it's just been a long day." Buffy muttered as she wiped away her tears.

"Is everything ok?" Xander, suddenly concerned at Buffy's odd behaviour.

"No… No… I'm fine. Anyways, where's Willow? Is she here yet?" Buffy asked as she shifted to the side of the corridor letting other students pass down.

"Who?" Xander frowned, "Who's Willow?" Buffy stopped fidgeting with her back pack and looked at Xander. 'No Willow? That means it's 1997... Willow's family hasn't moved here yet and we haven't even met. Shit!' Buffy thought.

"Oh… A… a friend who was helping me study few weeks back." Buffy replied as she looked around the corridor.

"Few weeks back? Are you sure you're ok?" Xander leaned forward and put his hand on Buffy's free shoulder.

"I'm fine, honestly… I wish everyone would just stop asking me that!" Buffy replied rudely as she pouted.

"Well… School started last week, and I mean… if you and this 'Willow' were studying then you must have been studying during the summer… In France… With your father!"

'Fuck, I'm 16 years old! Shit shit shit!' Buffy thought.

"Oh… No, I meant last week… Sorry, it's just me and mum were arguing this morning. My head's all over the place." Buffy lied as she hoped for Xander to buy her story.

"Well, that's ok." Xander tried to pretend it didn't worry him how Buffy was behaving, "We should get to class."

"Yes, of course… er… Xander, where's my locker?" Buffy asked knowing this would trigger a siren in Xander's head.

"Did you hit your head last night?" Xander asked as they started walking towards the library's direction. Buffy smiled at Xander trying not to say another lie. Few doors away from the library, Xander stopped outside a flower stickered locker and pointed at it, "That's your's and this," point at one on the right hand side of Buffy's, "this is mine, remember? You do remember your locker code don't you?" Buffy shook her head and pouted again, 'Please buy my innocent act, please…' Buffy thought.

"40-20-19, you're lucky I remember it!" Xander opened his own locker as Buffy opened hers. "You know you can tell me anything. I mean, last night if something happened… I know the worst of it anyways."

"I know Xander, I'll tell you… but not now." Buffy said, then thought 'Not until I know what's going on.'

* * *

"Why does Othello not investigate Iago's accusations? Why does Othello not seek his own proof of Desdemona's betrayal?" Mr Harding asked as he wrote the question down on the blackboard. Once he had written it all down, he turned to the class and continued, "That's you're essay question. I want creative answers, please think back to last year's work on Macbeth… We had similar questions on the exam papers. This will be your practise essay until I give you one where it counts for credits." Mr Harding's voice trailed off in Buffy's head as she looked blankly at her text book in front.

It was apparently, 10th September 1997, English literature was her first lesson for the day. Buffy ignored everything Mr Harding said, her note book had notes from yesterday so she pulled out a new sheet and wrote the accounts of what happened from the moment she saw Angel. She kept account of what happened in 2009 and what happened when she woke up. Then she tried to remember the events in her life before 10th September 1997 and after. 'When did Willow move to Sunnydale…?' Buffy tried to think. 'September or October? It was definitely before Halloween dance.' Buffy played with her bangs as she tried to note down everything she knew. 'When did Angel come back?' Was the last thing she wrote on her note book.

* * *

By lunch time Buffy had almost got use to her teenage self. Xander sat opposite her on the lunch table and had even carried her tray over, still concerned about her odd behaviour. "Home Alone 3, I cant believe they've replaced the kid! It's apparently going to be really good, I heard it's better than the last two. But the last two were amazing man! Buff, I am so dragging you lot to see this..." Xander said as he took his first bite of his burger. "I mean, I know it's a kiddie film, but I was a kid… once… and so want to see this!"

Buffy giggle and said, "It's crap, don't get you're hopes to high."

"What? How can you know this? It's not even out yet." Xander said as he opened his soda can.

'Shit, pay attention!' Buffy thought, then said, "I read somewhere it doesn't follow up to the last two."

"Oh really? What magazine did you read this in?" Xander questioned his best friend.

"Er… I don't remember… Must have read in on the plane of something."

"Oh… Because yesterday you weren't even aware they made a third one." Xander replied.

"Chill Xander, I must have read it last night or something, I don't remember, ok?" Buffy snapped. Feeling guilty after a few seconds, Buffy apologised for her behaviour straight away. I gotta be more careful, Buffy thought. Xander and Buffy spoke lightly around homework and things happening at home. Buffy's mind kept on going back to her notes for the day and what had happened when she woke up. Every so often she would gaze up at Xander and be surprised how much he had changed from the dorky 16 year old self he was. Out of no where someone slammed their bag down on the lunch table Buffy and Xander were sitting at. Buffy jumped but then relaxed when she saw who was hovering over her now.

"Hi Cordy." Buffy said casually before continuing to play with her food. She missed the weird looks she got from Cordelia and Xander.

"Excuse me, I'm only 'Cordy' to my friends… and you're not one of them!" Cordelia responded with her famous laugh as she flung her hair back.

"That's right Buffy, stick to what we normally call her… 'Queen Bitch'!" Xander looked at Cordelia then winked at Buffy. Buffy smiled slightly then internally kicked herself for another mistake. "Why are you here?" Xander asked.

"Just to let you both know that I'll be starring in next month's teen vogue!" Cordelia spoke loudly so that the students near her could also hear her speech. "I know you losers are happy for a fellow Sunnydale High school students rise to fame… Because, as we all know… The closest celebrity you'll ever come to is… well… ME!" Cordelia showed her dazzling smile and turned around to see how many people heard her.

"No, that's not true… I once met the clown from McDonalds and he's way more famous than you, and also much prettier!" Xander responded. Few students who were listening in on their conversation laughed and walked towards their seats.

"Oh, what do you losers know about being famous." Cordelia stormed off back to her crowd of minions.

"You're quite all of a sudden." Xander pointed out. Buffy smiled and tried to take a big bite of her burger so she didn't have to talk further. "So, 'Cordy', What was that about ?"

Buffy chewed on her food slowly but Xander waited patiently. Buffy swallowed and was about to take another bite but Xander stopped her.

"So?" Xander asked.

"I… I heard some of the others call her that and thought maybe if I called her with that nickname she might be nice to us."

"What? That's just stupidity! Buffy, yesterday, Cordelia threw her lunch tray on your lap. She's a bitch for life, remember?" Xander said, his anger rising as he realised how off Buffy had become over night.

"Oh…" Was all Buffy said before she continued eating and avoiding Xander's gaze. If yesterday was the big fight with Cordelia, then that means… Today's the day Angel moves to Sunnydale, Buffy thought.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this story... It's just short so I'm able to update sooner. Please read and review as always. Thanks!**


End file.
